


Douse My Fire

by misura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supernatural
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean met Sokka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douse My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [pairing] + _Fires, forest or otherwise_

They stared at one another for a moment, the smoking remains of the fire demon still smouldering a few feet away, until Dean figured that okay, he knew what the guy looked like now - time to say something funny and smart that would establish him as someone totally cool and badass.

"Dean Winchester." His voice came out all hoarse.

The other guy blinked and smiled, then pointed at himself and said: "Sokka," which was kind of dorky, except that Dean had just seen the guy take on a fire demon all by himself, so clearly, second impressions were not to be relied on.

"So, hey." Dean cleared his throat. "That was a pretty neat trick with the boomerang."

"Thanks." Sokka (and what kind of name was _that_ , anyway?) looked sort of embarrassed, as if he wasn't used to being complimented.

"Got kind of hot there, huh?" Dean said. "You thirsty? 'cause I figured that if you were, maybe we could go grab a drink somewhere. If you want to." Sokka looked like he might say 'no', so Dean figured he might as well go all out: "I've got a car. Impala."

Sokka's mouth formed an O. "Uh, sure. A drink sounds good." He fake-coughed a little.

Dean figured that maybe dorky guys could be pretty badass, too, sometimes.


End file.
